


You Know The First Time She Held My Hand?

by BeanBunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Game, Soriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanBunny/pseuds/BeanBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the first #punbuddyprompt on Tumblr (http://professionalpunbuddies.tumblr.com/post/134658692376/punbuddyprompt-1). The prompt was headcanons, so I made up a story about the first time Sans and Toriel really had a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know The First Time She Held My Hand?

You know the first time she ever took my hand?

It was the first day we'd ever spent on the surface. We didn't know what the hell we were doing, it was mostly a day of wandering around and poking things. Hey, this tree is like the tree back in Snowdin! Hey, those birds don't talk like the underground ones do! We didn't know squat.

We were probably the most excited about the sun. Did you know the sun is hot? I'd read that, but man, you gotta actually feel it to understand what that's all about. It wasn't the same sort of hot as Hotlands, either. Hotlands was stuffy, like you could feel the air hanging off your body. Without the barrier, there wasn't that oppressing humidity to trap us in. I kept my hoodie on, but I wondered if I'd be ditching it soon.

Did you know, too, that the sun goes away every night? It just sinks right over the horizon, it's the craziest thing. The sky turns all kinds of colors before it goes navy, and then black.

We never saw that underground!

None of us really had homes yet, so we figured we'd have to camp around the base of Mount Ebott for a few days. Me and Papyrus found ourself a good clear flat spot, and settled in to make a campfire. We'd piled some sticks together annnnnnd ... that's all we really knew to do.

"The Great Papyrus will figure this out," he said.

"Grillby would know how to get this fire started," I replied. Damn, Grillby's. It was about time for second dinner. I hadn't even seen Grillby since we got out here.

... wonder if there'll be a Grillby's on the surface. I didn't seriously just give up my favorite meal, did I?

I sighed and looked at our little forest clearing, at Papyrus desperately rubbing sticks together, at the patches of dirt that we'd probably be sleeping on tonight. It still was cleaner than my old room, but I had a moment. I missed my trash pile.

"Sans?"

Oh damn, I'd know that voice anywhere.

I turned around to find Toriel picking her way through some brush to get to us. That’s her name, you know! I found out, like, six hours ago maybe. 

"Sans, there you are!” she said. “I was hoping I'd find you."

I smiled. "What's up?"

"You have to see something," she said, and took my hand.

And there, right there it was, _she took my hand._

Her hands were so big and furry, it was like a big warm mitten just took my hand over. It was a total jolt to my system.

Probably, I should have said something like, "Oh, what do I have to see?" or something super clever like, "See? Oh, I'm sure eye'll have a ball!" but my mouth stopped working. Instead, I managed to spit out, "See what?"

I know, I’m not smooth. I totally haven't been right since I finally saw Toriel. I think I ... you know what, we're not going to talk about it.

"Just come with me. I'll return him soon enough," she said to Papyrus, before leading me in between some trees, away from our clearing and into the forest.

Tall people don't realize how fast they are. Her big long legs make big long steps, and I was hustling to keep up. "Hey, be patient," I called out, "I'm built for comfort, not for speed.”

"I'm too excited, this is important," she replied, while still pulling me. She turned around and shot me a smile, small but sure, that ... what was it Frisk would say? I think it actually gave my monster self determination.

Jeez, that's cheesy, I'm sorry. You think dumb stuff when you're in -- 

Never mind, anyway, through the forest we went. I thought it was funny that she had to duck under trees. It was real hilarious until I had to start hopping over logs that she could clear without thinking.

Finally, I could see a part in the trees ahead, and just a little bit of light, which we were heading for. We passed through two trees that almost looked like they were planted there on purpose, and came into a large grassy clearing.

"See? It's here!"

I looked around, but nothing stood out. "You ... you wanted to show me trees?" I was trying to think of what to say, here. I mean, Papyrus and I were next to trees like five minutes ago.

"No, _look up._ "

Okay, so I did, and -- oh holy crap.

"Are those real stars?"

"I think so!"

No way. No stinking way.

See, here's the thing about the crystals underground -- because there were so many so close together, when they glowed, they lit up part of the cave AND threw light on each other. You could see the rock formations and the crystals themselves.

No, but stars, man, they're far away. They're so far that they barely light anything. They leave the sky black. They're just these little bright pin pricks, right? But they're so bright ... !

This is the part where I tell you that I didn't look at the stars, I was too busy with Toriel, but if I'm being honest? Those are stars, yo. We fought so hard to see them, I’m going to take my sweet time looking at them.

It hit me, then, that she never let go of my hand. Hey _hey,_ that’s not so awful. If she’s not letting go, I’m not either! In that moment, I had the stars, and I had her big warm fuzzy hand mitten, and it was perfect.

"Aren't they beautiful?"

"They are."

I should have a joke. Star puns. Star puns, come on, self ... I got nothin'. So instead, I offered, "You know the humans say these things make pictures?"

"They do? I just see dots."

"Well, sure, like those over there -- " I pointed with my free hand, not gonna give up my sweet hand holding gig -- "That's the big dipper. Because it looks like a ladle, see?"

"... oh, I think I see it! What other ones do you know?"

That's it, really. Come on, this is my first time seeing the stars. I'm going to have to pump Frisk for information later. Buuuuut ... I guess nothing's stopping me from lying.

"That one over there is ... iguana say it's a lizard," I said, and she laughed. Oh, perfect. "And that one used to be a kitten, but the ear moved, it was a real catastrophe."

Oh, her laugh rang out into the night. This time she squeezed my hand.

"You're making these up!"

"Hey, you can check my koalifications, I'm not lion."

"You've got to stop, you'll make me puma pants!"

Holy crap. A poop pun. Holy crap, that was the most perfect thing I'd ever heard.

This time _I_ was the one that lost it. I doubled over, laughing so hard that I had to lean over on her. I was holding her hand for dear life this time. She must’ve thought she was funny too, she started laughing so hard she was bleating.

I’d only heard her bleat through the door before. It’s better live. … it’s better live when you’re holding hands, or when you’re leaning on her, too. 

You know we stayed there the whole night, telling dumb jokes? No door this time, though. The door was a good ice breaker, but I'm not kidding, try it without the door sometime. 

See, because you can hold hands all night long.

I don't remember it ending, but I do remember waking up in the camp Papyrus and I were trying to make. That was when I learned that when the sun comes back, it comes back super bright in the morning. Geez, I hope I can figure out a way to get my 14 hours of beauty sleep out here on the surface soon.

Papyrus was still asleep. I _actually_ woke up before him! I guess anything can happen out here on the surface.


End file.
